


I Can Keep a Secret

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica discovers one of Cora's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



Erica and Cora were in Cora’s bedroom, preparing to undergo the full moon together. Erica flopped down on Cora’s bed when she caught a scent that seemed both familiar yet out-of-place in Cora’s room. Suspicious, she picked up one of the pillows off of the bed and began to sniff it.

“What are you doing?” asked Cora.

A smile crossed Erica’s face. “I knew there was something up with the two of you” she said. “Both of you have been making excuses to be alone together, coming up with reasons why you can’t spend time with the rest of the group.”

Cora opened her eyes wide, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you mean” said the brunette.

“You and Allison!” exclaimed Erica. “Your bed totally smells like her perfume.”

Cora turned red. “Is it that obvious?” she asked.

Erica laughed. “Only in hindsight. Don’t worry, I can keep a secret.”


End file.
